When Worlds Collide
by Phoenix Muse
Summary: A world where the books Harry Potter,The Twilight triligy, The Gemma Doyle trilagy A Great and Terrible Beauty The Abhorsen Triligy Sabriel , Ella Enchanted, Peter Pan, and others, collide into one great adventure. See inside for complete summary
1. Prologue, The Dawn

Summary: Alana Lire is given a strange amulet by a dark stranger. When the amulet colides with a pile of her favorite books her world, and the books are changed forever. The stories combine and she is launched into that world, but she doesn't remember anything from before. As she regaines her memory Alana finds nothing is as it should be.

Hello everyone, Thanks for reading, I hope you like my short little prologue. Leave comments, feedback, and ideas if you like, hey I'm flexible. I know where it's going, It's getting there that will be fun. I'll try to post the first real chapter by this weekend. 

Disclamer: I do not own anything... for this chapter I don't own "Harry Potter" or the "Twilight" trillogy... so ya... don't give me credit for them or else. So enjoy...

* * *

"_Top story, in a small neighborhood north of Pleasanton a small two story house disappeared at three o'clock this morning. Neighbors report having seen a bright blinding white light fill the sky. When it faded the house is reported to have disappeared from the site. Mr. and Mrs. Lire, who returned early from their honeymoon in Timberwood Heights upon hearing the news, morn their missing daughter, Alana Lire, who was believed to be home at the time of the disappearance. More next as Dan Alkaloid investigates the scene." _

Alana awoke abruptly to a rhythmic pulsing beep. Her glassy blue eyes slowly opened bringing with it the bright light of the morning sun reflecting off the even whiter walls. There were odd instruments set up on a small table beside her. Fighting to a sitting position, she felt the pull of something under her skin causing a dull pain. The rhythmic pulsing increased in speed as she fought to remember where she is and how she got here. As she began pulling tubes from her arms a stout woman dressed in a white dress with a white cap atop her short cropped clean brown hair, gently entered the room and placed a hand over hers. 

"Now my dear, lets not go removing these just yet." 

The woman carefully pushed Alana back against the bed and began looking at some charts. Her voice was high pitched and nasally. Alana pressed her palm to her forehead hoping to release some pressure by pushing it out, no luck. 

"Where am I?"

Not looking up from the charts the woman replied, "Why St Mungo's, love. You gave everyone quite a scare. If it hadn't been for that owl, we would never have found you." 

"Owl?" By habit Alana brushed her fingers through her light strawberry blond hair, felt the pull of the tubes in her arm, then let her arm relax back on the bed. What's going on? She attempted to sit up again causing the woman to look back up. 

"Do you not remember dear? Well it's been all over the "Daily Prophet." Very Reminiscent of the last time, if you know what I mean…" The woman continued to talk. Alana just wanted her to shut up and get to the point. Her voice was like nails on the chalkboard of her brain. 

"Well anyway, the doctor will be in to see you shortly, he'll be glad to hear that you're awake. We actually had bets going, mine was that you would die, but I stand corrected." She actually chuckled, "Although, you probably don't want to hear all this right now do you? I suppose I should be getting on, but I really must say…" Salvation came as the door opened revealing an angel, in the form of a pale, tall, muscular man clad in white robes. 

"That will be all Debby, You should go check on the patient in room twelve, they seem to need a someone to talk to them." 

Debby smiled dreamily and reluctantly left, glancing back at the two of us in the room. He brushed his blond hair back, looked down at the chart, and then up at Alana.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen."

He took a seat next to her bed and smiled warmly. 

"It's nice to see your awake, You've been in a coma for about a week now. Can you recall what happened?" 

Alana looked at her hands then quickly back up as she realized she didn't remember a thing. 

"I… No...Well… I … Oh God!" Grabbing her forehead she attempted to bring forth any memory from her life. This couldn't be real! She felt his surprisingly cold had press against her shoulder.

"It will be fine, I promise. Your mind is very jumbled after the accident. We have pieced together that your name is Alana Lire, but we can't find your family or collect much of your life. We believe your memories will come back to you as they do in most patience with amnesia, but it will take time." He paused and looked her over with pity. "We have put together a few options for you. You were found by the owl delivering your Hogwarts letter with your book list; you can always stay here of course. But we believe being around other people your age, and those that know you, will help rehabilitate you, and we will check in, of course."

"What about my family?" She saw his golden eyes drop to the floor.

"We haven't been able to find any record of your family. This whole situation is… well… unheard of." He glanced back up, "I really am sorry."

Thoughts were swirling though her mind, no family, the gravity of the situation pushed her back to the bed… Hogwarts, Cullen, Owl, this was all so familiar to her, but so different. 

"You don't have to decide now…" He got up to leave. "I will give you some time, call when you've made up your mind."

"WAIT… I…" her voice cracked, and a strange anticipation filled her. "I think I will be going to Hogwarts." 


	2. Chapter 1, Entry to the New World

* * *

Disclamer i do not own Harry potter, twillight trilagy, The Gemma Doyle triligy, peter pan, Abhorsen or the old kingdom triligy or anything else... I own Alana... thats about it... I'm such a proud parent...

Any who... thank you for reading once again. and please please please leave a comment or review even if it is to say i smell of elderberry I'll know someone read this part at least... but most importantly, enjoy... I'll try to have the next chapter up by next weekend. TTFN tatafor now

* * *

Chapter One: Entry to the New World

Brief Notes on the Magical World:

Long ago, seven of the nine bright shiners created the Old Kingdom, they were powerful free magic sorcerers, and the two bright shiners that created the wall were known as 'The Wallmakers". The wall separated the magical world from the non magical world. The magic of the worlds became forced toward the northern side of the wall known as the old kingdom. Protective spells were placed at the border along will all the protections known to both worlds. The Muggles feared the magic and to protect both worlds, they thought it best to separate the worlds. Once one crosses the wall from the Old Kingdom to the Muggle world, the magic begins to quickly diminish and becomes much more difficult to use. One of the effects is, the two kingdoms developed their own weather patterns, seasons, and time zones. Another was that the high concentration of magic in the old kingdom began to erode and deteriorate mechanical objects not protected by magic or created by it. Therefore while mechanics and technology flourished in the muggle world, magical technology and experimentation grew in the old kingdom separating the cultures from one another even more. Handmade paper is used for letters, and by tying them to the leg of an owl the magical world would communicate with others at a long distance. The Old Kingdom was ruled by the royal family in Belisaere, and the Abhorsen has been the kingdoms greatest protection against the dead and other free magic. The royal family set up a Ministry of Magic to help govern their world and see to many different aspects of it at once, such as misuse of magic, magical creatures, and muggle relations. Within the ministry is also another line of defense known as the Aurors who correspond closely with the Abhorsen. Inside the wall the witches and wizards set up many schools of magic, Hogwarts being one of the most secure and well known.

Cheatnotes for Bathilda Bagshot's "A History of Magic" Section concerning The Wall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daily Prophet

Disappearances and it's Affect on our Children's Education

Last week odd things have been reported happening around the world. Disappearances have taken place at many private schools of magic, including the very odd disappearance of the well known Spence Academy for young women. Many of the students attending Spence and other schools are being transferred to more secure educational facilities such as Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts schools for witchcraft and wizardry. Will this unheard of transfer interfere with the education of the current students?

See more on page 4: Transfers

Article by: Rita Skeeter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owls filled the sky flying from house to house informing residence of their upcoming school year at Hogwarts.

Inside the capitol city of the Old Kingdom, Belisaere, the owls fly into the surrounding houses as well as the palace itself. A large dusty barn owl flies through the window of a sturdy, clean, upper-class home where a mother sits discussing proper etiquette to two girls both with dark brown straw like hair. The owl swooped in and landed on the side table next to the mother.

"Filthy vermin... Oh," she took of the letters and looked through them. "Ladies, your letters have arrived," She handed one to the thin bucktoothed older child then turned to the shorter plumper girl. "Olive, apparently you are not entirely worthless." She said this with the most innocent and proud smiles on her face as she handed the letters to her children. The third she placed on the coffee table and used as a coaster. A small silver bell was lifted to her hand rang twice then set down almost directly on the stunned owl's foot. It began pulling at the letter under the tea she had placed on it. A few moments later, a pretty girl with smoother brown hair entered wearing a shabby clothes and an apron.

"Ah yes, Ella, Be a dear and give this owl some change."

Now, Ella has a secret, a 'gift,' better known as a curse. When she was born, a powerful fairy named Lucinda granted her with the 'gift' of obedience. Since then, whenever someone orders or commands, intentionally or not, to do something, she must comply. A small internal battle began to ensue as Ella reached into her pocked and retrieved the small amount of money she had and set it by the owl who had at that moment completed its mission; freeing the letter from under the tea it flew back a few feet as the tea cup tipped onto the mothers lap. Madness ensued. Ella fought back a righteous laugh, the other two girls stood in a panic and began flailing about in an attempt at helping the situation. The mother stood in a rage, "Get that damn bird out of her Ella!"

Before she knew it the bird was in her hands and she was heading out the door. Ella wasn't told where to take it, just to get it out, it sufficed for her. Ella left the house, walked down the hill, and didn't stop walking until she arrived at the royal menageries outside the palace walls. Once she arrived, she released the owl and it took off into the sky. Then it realized it still held the last letter in its beak. It had to deliver all the letters no matter what. Circling back around the owl landed next to Ella, dropped the letter, then vanished into the clouds above her.

Ella looked down at the letter slightly stunned. It was addressed to her. Carefully she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." After reading the letter over to herself a few times, a light airy excitement filled her from head to toe, and she ran off to tell her godmother, Mandy, the wonderful news.

Inside the palace, Ellimere excitedly bursts into a small workshop in the Abhorsen's house and hands her brother, Sam, his own letter of acceptance. On her robe she wears a golden prefect's badge.

In the Clayr glacier a black dog ran energetically into a thin pale girl, around 17, with long black hair covering her face, knocking her to the floor. Lirael was about to scold the Disreputable Dog when she noticed the letter in her long snout. It contained information on returning to Hogwarts. The letter had taken so long she believed she was kicked out, in her last year at that.

A girl in India receives a letter informing her that her transfer has been complete and that she, Gemma Doyle, will be attending Hogwarts come September.

Girls from Spence Academy received similar letters of transfer to their new schools, and still more received information preparing them for their next school year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A thin girl clad in a red hoodie and loose fitted blue jeans walked the dark alleys of downtown Pleasanton. The hood was drawn over her face hiding her from the world, and a few renegade light strawberry locks fell across her chest. A dark shadow loomed over a small store in the normally pleasant village. The playful sound of a bell hit her ears and before she knew it, the girl was standing in front of the store. The dusty sign overhanging the door was written in a language unknown to her and when she touched to door knob the luring toll of a bell sounded once again. She found her legs moving her inside the store without command.

An ancient snakelike hiss of a laugh filled her mind before her eyes opened abruptly and she flung herself to a sitting position knocking something heavy from her bed. She heard a large crack, followed by a quick sharp dulled yell. Alana was defiantly wide awake now. Someone was obviously in the room with her. Dream forgotten, she quickly grabbing the empty glass from the bedside table, it being the closest object that may cause damage, Alana crept slowly toward the intruder at the foot of her bed. Her heart pounded as she neared the edge when suddenly a boy her age with shaggy auburn hair jumped quickly from the ground grasping his head.

"The Hell was that for?"

The glass fell in slow motion onto the bed as the girl stared in shock.

"Peter?" The words slipped from her lips so easily, she knew him, and better yet she knew she knew him. Before he could react Alana had thrown her arms around him in a death grip and began to cry. The sudden movement caused the glass to fall to the floor shattering.

"Well, good to see you too." His arms fell into place on her back in a strong comforting hold. When her sobs subsided Peter loosened his grip and moved to the bed beside her.

"So, let me guess... you can't remember much can you?"

Alana shook her head then looked at him with an odd desperate expression. "I can't remember anything... I.. I remember you, now but...before I couldn't even remember that."

"Well, this could be awkward. Sounds like your head over heals in love with me." Peter chuckled lightheartedly then squeezed her in a one armed hug.

"Would be, but I've got the same story. When I woke up I heard the nurses mention you, then I freaked and refused to do anything until I could see you and that you were ok. Eventually they realized I was serious and let me in. These people are so stubborn here..." Peter stretched and noticed the disappointment looming in Alana's crystal eyes. "Now don't mope on me. I did figure out what happened, or what was said to have happened." Peter lifted her chin and stared into her face until she smiled or looked away. She did both. For some reason he remembered doing this a lot. "Of all the stupid things to remember," he though, "why not something more useful like my full name or my parents." Not important. He fell back on the bed and continued his story.

"I found out that we went to a year round school, Pleasanton Private school for young witches and wizards. Not important, just interesting. What they believed happened was some free magic wizards arrived and brought the dead with them. So I think there had to have been a Necromancer with them but there is nothing to confirm that. Well, there's really not much to confirm much of anything is there? Anyway, they attacked and massacred the school, then went out and destroyed the town. The place was flattened, it would be impossible to tell if it was really a town except for one thing... there was a house standing in the middle of this destroyed land. It looked strange, out of place and like it had been burned away at places and just disappeared in others. But ya, they found us there. We were found by an owl delivering letters of transfer and acceptance to Hogwarts...Ironic right? No one knows anything has happened and this Hogwarts owl..." Peter paused in thought, some anger had entered his tone, "Right well, we had passed out on the floor and obviously have no recollection of anything other than, well, us. They don't know why we were the only ones left or why this happened, they clamed to still be investigating."

The two sat in silence for some time before Debby walked in breaking the silence.

"Everything all right in here? I thought I heard some... Good Heavens! Why you throwing glass around why..."

"Thank you Debby, I'll handle it from here. I will take care of the glass as well before I leave." Dr. Cullen entered the room, Peter sat up and looked at him strangely threatened. Alana jumped up and began cleaning the glass.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got so excited when I saw Peter that I..."

"So you do recognize each other, that is excellent. That shows that your memory will return in time." He produced a winning smile and sat in a chair across from the children. Alana set the glass aside in a pile then sat back on the bed next to Peter. Dr. Cullen apparently needed to talk to them about something.

"You both have shown great improvements physically and will be released from St Mungos in the morning, with occasional checkups on your mental state of coarse..." He paused and looked down at his clipboard before setting it on the bedside table. "I was wondering where you were planning on staying until the school term began."

Peter was the one that spoke. "I can take care of myself and Alana, there's no reason to send us to a home or anything." Alana felt his thin arm wrap protectively around her. She hadn't thought of her living situation until just now.

Dr. Cullen continued in a calm cool voice. "Not to worry Peter, I had another idea in mind. I don't normally do this, but I would like to invite you to stay in my home for the remainder of summer." Peter stood abruptly.

"I think Alana and I would rather just stay at the hospital." Alana looked at him slightly taken aback by his rudeness, but Dr. Cullen remained very calm.

"Yes, you may do that if you choose, I'm sure the hospital staff wont mind. I just thought that you may like a family environment to stay in. I spoke to my wife and she agrees that this may help in your mental rehabilitation." Peter sat back down and relaxed yet surprised Alana again with his reply.

"Oh, your married. Well in that case I'll think it over."

Dr. Cullen smiled. "You don't have to make a decision tonight. Regardless, we would like you to accompany us to Diagon Alley to pick up school books and supplies in the morning. You can decide where to stay after that if you would like." He looked at Alana as he finished.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I think I'll take you up on your offer." Peter quickly agreed, and it was settled that the next morning Alana and Peter would join Dr. Cullen and his family in buying their books.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Alana awoke to Peter leaning over her bed and breathing into her face. He was so close his shaggy auburn hair brushed her forehead.

"Peter! What's wrong with you?" She quickly rolled over smacking him with her arm in the process. He collapsed onto the ground and looked like a dog that had just been scolded. He glanced up with his large brown eyes at his abuser. Alana smiled and kicked playfully at his head.

"Knock it off, you're being ridiculous!" Peter's eyes lit up as he launched himself onto the bed and began wrestling her. Jerking her arm behind her back and sitting on her legs he locked her in place.

"I win." Alana struggled under the surprisingly strong scrawny boy.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up!" She flailed about wildly until he turned her over. He laughed in triumph in her face. She realized how he really had no sense of personal space as his hair brushed her skin. She also noticed how his skin smelt strongly of the wind. Alana's cheeks blushed at the realization and she curled her legs up kicking him off the bed.

"Hey, No do overs!" came his voice from the floor, he sat up and placed his head on his arms on the bed. "So are you ready to go?"

"I WILL be as soon as you Leave." She gave one final shove to his face, and he left the room laughing.

After Alana put on the blue jeans and green t-shirt given to her she headed out to meet Peter and Dr. Cullen. Alana stopped in front of the mirror examined her reflection. Her eyes looked glassy and lost staring back at her. Ignoring them she began brushing her light strawberry hair and then braided it tightly into pigtails. Her freckles glowed on her slightly tanned skin. She felt like her body clashed. There was only one light scar across her left cheekbone showing any evidence of a tragedy on her face. There was an odd necklace lying on a tray before the mirror. It was a silver seven pointed star with the outline of an eye at the center. Assuming it was hers, she slipped it on and examined it's strange beauty against her own. A reflection of bright red caught her eye. Alana turned slowly and was reminded of her odd dream when her eye caught sight of a red hoodie lying on the chair. She pushed the idea out of her mind, grabbed it from the chair, and secured it around her waist.

In the hall she met up with Peter who was chatting energetically with Dr. Cullen.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." Alana said brightly.

"Good morning Alana, and please, call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen is too formal for an outing with friends."

Alana blushed. Peter scowled.

Diagon Alley was bustling with people gathering supplies for the coming year. Parents stood in lines with piles of books at Flourish and Blotts while children's mouths watered at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Owls hooted and rustled about at the Magical Menagerie. Carlisle handed them each a handful of Galleons. "I'm going to go look for my family, go ahead and pick up a new wand and get some robes, and meet me back here in an hour." He smiled in reassurance to Alana's awkward glance at his generous gift. "I wont take 'no' for an answer. You have nothing, I want to help you out." He flashed them a wining smile, and Alana was about to protest when Peter grabbed her hand and took off toward the Madame Malkins and Olivanders. He turned after a few paces and waved at Carlisle.

"Thanks Carl, I owe ya one." Increasing his pace he flung Alana around in an energetic dash forward.

They arrived first at Olivanders. The old man at the counter looked them up and down in a very odd manner then left. Alana looked at Peter concerned that they had done something wrong. The man returned mumbling about something being curious and odd and set down two wands on the counter.

"I believe you will find these to your liking." Alana opened the box and lifted the wand from its velvety interior.

"Give it a try..." Olivander coaxed after a seconds hesitation.

She lifted the wand and flicked it silver and rainbow light flew forth lighting the room with a dream like glow before it collapsed into multiple luminescent bubbles floated about the room before popping into the dull light of the shop.

"Just as I thought," He placed the wand back in the box and began wrapping it up. "Willow and unicorn hair, twelve and three quarters inches."

Peter grinned and lifted his flicking it toward the door. Glitter and light filled the room and a small tail of gold knocked down an old pot shattering it on the floor." He quickly placed it back in the box and acted as if nothing had happened. Olivander merely glanced at him.

"Mahogany and pixie dust, Thirteen inches."

"Pixie dust? That sounds a little, well lame right?"

"Does it? It is very rare indeed, very powerful, if used correctly." This brought a smile to Peters face.

After the wands were wrapped up, they paid for them and headed toward Madam Malkins. Peter went to the boys room and Alana headed to the girls side. There was already a couple girls being fitted. One in particular caught her eye. She was beautiful, perfect figure, haunting grey eyes, light golden blond hair, and pale opal skin. Madame Malkin was adjusting her robes.

"Excuse me," her voice was deep and hauntingly beautiful. "Do you mind taking it in just a bit more at the waist?"

"My dear, Hogwarts robes are supposed to hang loose and be able to fit comfortably over your clothing. They don't have to..."

"Oh I know, but I felt that how you have put them together at this point makes me look like a bag lady. I'm sure my father Admiral Worthington would not appreciate his daughter trampling about as such do you? And I'm sure a seamstress with your talent should be able to accomplish this task easily enough." This girl dripped with false sugary sweetness.

"Oh no mademoiselle Felicity, or yes mademoiselle Felicity, I believe I can make that small adjustment for you." Madame Malkin began pinning the girls waist, and as she did Felicity caught Alana's stare and smiled magnificently at her. Alana quickly looked away. When Alana finished buying her robes, she ran out of the store and met up with Peter. He was standing with Carlisle in front of the shop with books, cauldrons, and other supplies.

"I decided we should stay at Carl's place. We finished buying stuff while you were taking your sweet time." Peter explained.

"I found that my children left on a hunting trip so I had to pick up there things as well. I bought most of this while you were both buying wands and robes." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you. You don't have to do all this."

"No, I assure you it's fine. I want to help."

Alana helped pick up a cauldron full of supplies and followed Carlisle to his carriage. Peter walked close to Alana and told her about the strange people he ran into in Madame Malkins. When Alana shared her encounter with the beautiful blond girl, Felicity, Peter laughed riotously.

"Don't tell me you like GIRLS now?!"

"NO I didn't say that, I was just saying it was... never mind." Alana blushed in frustration and anger. Peter continued to pester her the rest of the trip to Carlisle's mansion. His house was massive and beautiful. They journeyed inside and Carlisle gave them the grand tour.

"This is my son Edward's room, Peter, you will stay here. Down the hall is Alice's room, Alana that is were you will be."

Peter went to his room to explore and acquaint himself with his weeklong refuge, and Carlisle led Alana to her quarters. She thanked him again for letting her stay before dropping her belongings and collapsing into a troubled sleep.


End file.
